


SANSA STARK: A WOLF WITH DRAGON WINGS

by butterfliesdragons



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfliesdragons/pseuds/butterfliesdragons
Summary: My second Jon x Sansa meta post originally posted on Tumblr on Jul 9th, 2017





	SANSA STARK: A WOLF WITH DRAGON WINGS

##  **I. AN INTRODUCTION**

[This is an extract from what George RR Martin wrote regarding what happened to Sansa in the sixth episode of the fifth season of Game of Thrones](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgrrm.livejournal.com%2F427713.html&t=MDY5MjI1NWQ4ZWFiZmM1YmFmMjgxNDY3YjllMWIzMjI1ZmNlNjFkZixPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1): 

> _How many children did Scarlett O'Hara have? Three, in the novel. One, in the movie. None, in real life: she was a fictional character, she never existed. The show is the show, the books are the books; two different tellings of the same story._
> 
> _There have been differences between the novels and the television show since the first episode of season one. And for just as long, I have been talking about **the butterfly effect. Small changes lead to larger changes lead to huge changes.**  HBO is more than forty hours into the impossible and demanding task of adapting my lengthy (extremely) and complex (exceedingly) novels, with their layers of plots and subplots, their twists and contradictions and unreliable narrators, viewpoint shifts and ambiguities, and a cast of characters in the hundreds. _
> 
> _There has seldom been any TV series as faithful to its source material, by and large (if you doubt that, talk to the Harry Dresden fans, or readers of the Sookie Stackhouse novels, or the fans of the original WALKING DEAD comic books)… **but the longer the show goes on, the bigger the butterflies become. And now we have reached the point where the beat of butterfly wings is stirring up storms** , like the one presently engulfing my email. _
> 
> _Prose and television have different strengths, different weaknesses, different requirements._
> 
> _David and Dan and Bryan and HBO are trying to make the best television series that they can._
> 
> _And over here I am trying to write the best novels that I can._
> 
> _And yes, more and more, they differ. **Two roads diverging in the dark of the woods, I suppose… but all of us are still intending that at the end we will arrive at the same place.**_
> 
> _In the meantime, we hope that the readers and viewers both enjoy the journey. Or journeys, as the case may be. **Sometimes butterflies grow into dragons.**_

_Sometimes butterflies grow into dragons._

##  _Sometimes butterflies grow into dragons._

##  _SOMETIMES BUTTERFLIES GROW INTO DRAGONS._

That line really stuck in my mind. Because, beyond its literal meaning within the text, it is so beautiful and powerful, and gives me so much hope about Sansa’s future, because, indeed, she is a butterfly that could grow into a dragon.

Just look at what I found about Sansa’s butterfly symbolism: 

> _[…] when Sansa’s dragonfly, wings, and butterfly symbolisms are born.[Game of Thrones embroidery](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.hollywoodreporter.com%2Fnews%2Fgame-thrones-costume-designers-reveal-705873&t=NGM2NTgxYWNiNTc4ODE5Yjc2ZTRhZjlmY2YzNTA0Y2QyZTQ1NDZhMixPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1) and animal motifs, especially with the female characters, employ subtle clues to the characters’ narrative evolutions. Sansa’s “spirit animal” motif is applied to her costume over and over as her character and story develop._
> 
> _There are many theories about the Stark girl’s flighty, winged creature crest, from[Sansa’s moth ring](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.instructables.com%2Fid%2FSansa-Moth-Ring%2F&t=NDQ4ODZlYmJhNTgyYzk1NDFiZGE0MTdjMGY5MDFmMThhOTZiY2E1ZCxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1) to her embellished gowns. Cersei calls her “little dove,” and winged creatures are traditionally symbols of beauty and fragility. However, I feel that Sansa and her symbolism are far more complex than this.  **Moths, dragonflies, and butterflies are metamorphic creatures that, despite their visually flimsy allure and delicate nature, evolve and grow as they shift and change. I feel like they are a very apt metaphor for Sansa Stark, who, through her pain due to her fragile place in society as a woman, is never broken entirely. She only evolves and grows as she shifts and changes through self realization.**_
> 
> _It is also discussed that the story of The Prince of Dragonflies — a Targaryen prince who gave up the throne to be with his love — influenced Michele Carragher’s choice for Sansa’s personal emblem. Sansa’s obsession with courtly love, which is dashed time and time again, is mirrored in this tragic tale._
> 
> **—[Sansa Stark’s Fashion Evolution Through ‘Game Of Thrones’ And How Her Wardrobe Mirrors Her Character](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.bustle.com%2Farticles%2F85163-sansa-starks-fashion-evolution-through-game-of-thrones-and-how-her-wardrobe-mirrors-her-character&t=ODE4ZTlkNGFkMmI3YmUyZDAxOTRkNGNiYmQwYWM3ZGVhYWQ1MjhlYSxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1)**

After reading that article I started doing research for references about Sansa & dragonfly symbolism and/or Sansa & the Prince of Dragonflies in the books. And I ended up writing [this long long post about it, where you can find a lot of Sansa Stark and Jon Snow connections and parallels](https://butterflies-dragons.tumblr.com/post/151643925209/were-all-just-songs-in-the-end-if-we-are-lucky).

So, since I already wrote about Sansa and dragonflies, now it is time for me to write about dragons, about Sansa and dragons.

##  **II. **DIFFERENT ROADS **SOMETIMES**  LEAD TO THE SAME CASTLE****

YES, I know that when George said “Sometimes butterflies grow into dragons”, he was talking about the changes the Show decided to make in Sansa’s story. While in the Books she is in the Vale in the guise of Alayne Stone, eating [lemony lemony lemon cakes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasearchoficeandfire.com%2F%3Fq%3Dlemony%2Blemony%2Blemon%2Bcakes%26scope%255B%255D%3Daffc&t=OGVlNWE0MjczYzA2ZjYyNThlZGZmYWQ5NmQ3MGQyYjkxMTg4NzY0OSxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1) and trying to [charm, entice and bewitch Harry  ~~the Arse~~  the Heir](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchive.is%2FWPDo4&t=NjhjMGFlNDg1ZjUwMGY4MTdiM2NjNDMwMTgwMDE1NWFiZDNlMzZlMyxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1), the Show put her in the place of Jeyne Poole or Fake Arya. So Sansa ended up being repeatedly beaten, raped and tortured by Ramsay Bolton in her own home. [HER OWN HOME! A place she yearns for; a place where she finds courage and strength within its walls](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasearchoficeandfire.com%2F%3Fq%3DI%2Bam%2Bstronger%2Bwithin%2Bthe%2Bwalls%2Bof%2BWinterfell%26scope%255B%255D%3Dasos&t=NDNkYWI5YjhhZDZkZDliYzhhNzBjZGIyOTY0NTRkODAyZGZkNTEyZSxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1). Again, I will always hate D&D for what they did to Sansa… BUT, as George himself said: “Two roads diverging in the dark of the woods, I suppose… but all of us are still intending that at the end we will arrive at the same place”. So that makes me think that in the Books, Sansa and Jon, against all odds, will meet again.

And I will give you more reasons why I think that: 

 ** _“Two roads diverging in the dark of the woods, I suppose… but all of us are still intending that at the end we will arrive at the same place”._**  Where do I read that before? Oh yes, in the Books:  

> _Jon messed up her hair. “I will miss you, little sister."_
> 
> _Suddenly she looked like she was going to cry. "I wish you were coming with us.”_
> 
> _**“Different roads sometimes lead to the same castle. Who knows?”**  He was feeling better now. He was not going to let himself be sad. “I better go. I’ll spend my first year on the Wall emptying chamber pots if I keep Uncle Ben waiting any longer.”_
> 
> _Arya ran to him for a last hug. “Put down the sword first,” Jon warned her, laughing. She set it aside almost shyly and showered him with kisses._
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Jon II**

I know that this dialogue is between Jon and Arya and it shows the endearing love they have for each other; but believe me, every time I read that last conversation between them, the way Sansa is so very present during that exchange of words always amazes me:

> _**I have something for you**  to take with you, and it has to be packed very carefully._
> 
> _“Her face lit up. **"A present?”**_
> 
> _“You could call it that. Close the door.”_
> 
> _Wary but excited, Arya checked the hall. “Nymeria, here. Guard.” She left the wolf out there to warn of intruders and closed the door. By then Jon had pulled off the rags he’d wrapped it in. He held it out to her._
> 
> _Arya’s eyes went wide. Dark eyes, like his. **“A sword,”**  she said in a small, hushed breath._
> 
> _The scabbard was soft grey leather, supple as sin. Jon drew out the blade slowly, so she could see the deep blue sheen of the steel. **“This is no toy,”**  he told her. “Be careful you don’t cut yourself. The edges are sharp enough to shave with.”_
> 
> _“Girls don’t shave,” Arya said._
> 
> _“Maybe they should. Have you ever seen the septa’s legs?”_
> 
> _She giggled at him. **“It’s so skinny.”**_
> 
> _“So are you,” Jon told her. “I had Mikken make this special. **The bravos use swords like this in Pentos and Myr and the other Free Cities.**  It won’t hack a man’s head off, but it can poke him full of holes if you’re fast enough.”_
> 
> _“I can be fast,” Arya said._
> 
> _“You’ll have to work at it every day.” He put the sword in her hands, showed her how to hold it, and stepped back. “How does it feel? Do you like the balance?”_
> 
> _“I think so,” Arya said._
> 
> _**“First lesson,” Jon said. “Stick them with the pointy end.”** _
> 
> _Arya gave him a whap on the arm with the flat of her blade. The blow stung, but Jon found himself grinning like an idiot. “I know which end to use,” Arya said. A doubtful look crossed her face. “Septa Mordane will take it away from me.”_
> 
> _“Not if she doesn’t know you have it,” Jon said._
> 
> _“Who will I practice with?”_
> 
> _“You’ll find someone,” Jon promised her. “King’s Landing is a true city, a thousand times the size of Winterfell. Until you find a partner, watch how they fight in the yard. Run, and ride, make yourself strong. **And whatever you do …”**_
> 
> _**Arya knew what was coming next. They said it together.** _
> 
> _**“… don’t … tell … Sansa!”** _
> 
> _Jon messed up her hair. **“I will miss you, little sister.”**_
> 
> _Suddenly she looked like she was going to cry. “I wish you were coming with us.”_
> 
> _**“Different roads sometimes lead to the same castle. Who knows?”**  He was feeling better now. He was not going to let himself be sad. “I better go. I’ll spend my first year on the Wall emptying chamber pots if I keep Uncle Ben waiting any longer.”_
> 
> _Arya ran to him for a last hug. “Put down the sword first,” Jon warned her, laughing. She set it aside almost shyly and showered him with kisses._
> 
> _When he turned back at the door, she was holding it again, trying it for balance. **“I almost forgot,” he told her. “All the best swords have names.”**_
> 
> _**“Like Ice,” she said. She looked at the blade in her hand. “Does this have a name? Oh, tell me.”** _
> 
> _**“Can’t you guess?” Jon teased. “Your very favorite thing.”** _
> 
> _**Arya seemed puzzled at first. Then it came to her. She was that quick. They said it together:** _
> 
> _**“Needle!”** _
> 
> _The memory of her laughter warmed him on the long ride north._
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Jon II**

See? Arya named the sword Jon gave her “Needle”. Jon thought about the same name for the sword, even before he gave it to Arya. And all that was because [Sansa was extremely good at embroidering and Arya wasn’t](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasearchoficeandfire.com%2F%3Fq%3DSansa%2527s%2Bneedlework%2Bwas%2Bexquisite.%2BEveryone%2Bsaid%2Bso.%26scope%255B%255D%3Dagot&t=NjNmMTllYTY3M2NhMzI4ZGE5MzBmMWQxNDQwNGJjNjg4MDM5NDRmMixPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1). I believe that if Sansa hadn’t been so good at it and if Septa Mordane hadn’t always compared Arya’s stitches to her sister’s exquisite ones, needles wouldn’t have been so relevant to Arya.

So, it is very obvious that when Jon said that  ** _“different roads sometimes lead to the same castle”_** , he was hoping to see Arya again, the same way Sansa waited, wished and prayed for Robb to come rescue her from the Lannisters, during her time in King’s Landing after Ned’s death. And since George has used the same phrase while commenting the decision of the Show to put Sansa in the north playing the role of Jeyne Poole as Fake Arya, I believe that this is the reason for the change of Sansa’s storyline from the Books; so she could run to the Wall in order to reach Jon for help and shelter. I mean, I believe that in the Books, Sansa and Jon will be the first Starks to meet and be together again. [I believe that Sansa will be the girl in grey on a dying horse of Melisandre’s vision](http://loveroflemons.tumblr.com/post/157322132229/why-melisandres-prophecy-is-about-sansa):  

> _Surprise made him recoil from her. “Lady Melisandre.” He took a step backwards. “I mistook you for someone else.” **At night all robes are grey. Yet suddenly hers were red. He did not understand how he could have taken her for Ygritte. She was taller, thinner, older, though the moonlight washed years from her face.**  Mist rose from her nostrils, and from pale hands naked to the night. “You will freeze your fingers off,” Jon warned.   
>  “If that is the will of R'hllor. Night’s powers cannot touch one whose heart is bathed in god’s holy fire.”_
> 
> _**“You heart does not concern me. Just your hands.”** _
> 
> _**“The heart is all that matters.**  Do not despair, Lord Snow. Despair is a weapon of the enemy, whose name may not be spoken.  **Your sister is not lost to you.”**_
> 
> _“I have no sister.” The words were knives. **What do you know of my heart, priestess? What do you know of my sister?**_
> 
> _Melisandre seemed amused. **“What is her name, this little sister that you do not have?”**_
> 
> _**“Arya.”** His voice was hoarse.  **“My half-sister, truly …”**_
> 
> _“… for you are bastard born. I had not forgotten. **I have seen your sister in my fires, fleeing from this marriage they have made for her. Coming here, to you. A girl in grey on a dying horse, I have seen it plain as day. It has not happened yet, but it will.”**_
> 
> **—A Dance with Dragons - Jon VI**

Meanwhile in The Vale:

> _There’s a new High Septon, did you know? **Oh, and the Night’s Watch has a boy commander, some bastard son of Eddard Stark’s.”**_
> 
> _**“Jon Snow?” she blurted out, surprised.** _
> 
> _“Snow? Yes, it would be Snow, I suppose.”_
> 
> _**She had not thought of Jon in ages. He was only her half brother, but still… with Robb and Bran and Rickon dead, Jon Snow was the only brother that remained to her. I am a bastard too now, just like him. Oh, it would be so sweet, to see him once again. But of course that could never be. Alayne Stone had no brothers, baseborn or otherwise.** _
> 
> **—A Feast for Crows - Alayne II**

So, we have Sansa in the south (which was nothing like she imagined it to be) waiting for Robb, her big brother, the trueborn, the Heir to Winterfell. And he never comes for her. When Sansa hears the news of his demise, she believes she has lost all her brothers, until she hears of her half brother Jon Snow. But she’s not a Stark by then, just a bastard girl in the Vale, who has no brothers, trueborn or otherwise.

On the other hand, we have Jon in the north, who has taken a vow to serve for life in the Night’s Watch (which was nothing like he imagined it to be), missing Arya, his beloved sister, madly. He even decided to forsake his oaths for her, which in turn caused his betrayal and stabbing by his brothers. And yet, it was all for naught, because, unbeknownst to him, the little sister he yearned for wasn’t even close to the Wall. Oh the irony… 

> _If one believes in dramatic irony, it is that thoughtlessness in regards to each other (and possibly Sansa’s anvilicious “that could never be” when thinking about seeing [Jon] again) that gives them the best chances of being the first (if not only) Starks to reunite._
> 
> **—[blindestspot](http://blindestspot.tumblr.com/post/50820774456/jonxsansa)**

YES, as [Jon Snow is the silent, unknown and unthought answer to Sansa’s hopes](https://butterflies-dragons.tumblr.com/post/160462946764/jon-snow-the-silent-unknown-and-unthought-answer). I think Sansa will be the half sister cousin he will meet again, because as Jon said himself:  _ **“different roads sometimes lead to the same castle”.**_

##  **III. GOLDEN DRAGONS**

As prosaic as it sounds, I’m going to talk about money. Golden dragons are the most valuable coins in Westeros.

> _**Golden dragons are more frequently used by rich merchants and noble lords and ladies.** Smallfolk, who do not have such riches, tend to exchange copper and silver coins, or turn to trade. The minting of the coins, exchange rates, and like matters are overseen by the master of coin._
> 
> _The king’s coinage is one of the most visible manifestations of royal authority. **Golden dragons bear the face of the king in whose time they were minted in, as well as his name. On the other side, the golden dragon bear the three-headed Targaryen dragon.**_  [[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fawoiaf.westeros.org%2Findex.php%2FCurrency&t=NmZiZGY3MTU4Yjc5MDJkMTEzYjlhNDcwYWVkNjcyMGQ5ZjkxNWQyNixPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1)]

In the Books, the first time that Sansa is mentioned in relation to Dragons was when Queen Cersei offered a reward of a hundred golden dragons for Nymeria’s skin, after the direwolf bit Joffrey’s arm.

> _Nymeria accompanies Arya south on the journey to King’s Landing. When Joffrey Baratheon and Sansa stumble upon Arya playing at swords with her friend Mycah by the Trident, Joffrey challenges Mycah to a duel, and cuts Mycah in the process. Joffrey refuses to relent which leads Arya to hit him with her stick. Joffrey attacks Arya with his sword, and Nymeria lunges at Joffrey and bites him. After letting him go, Arya and Nymeria flee. Fearing for Nymeria’s life, Arya and Jory are forced to chase her away._  [[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fawoiaf.westeros.org%2Findex.php%2FNymeria_%28direwolf%29&t=OWZmZTM5N2RlMmZlNjVlM2M0ZWYxYTZiNTFkZWNkZDY1Y2RhNDc5NSxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1)]

> _Because Arya Stark’s direwolf, Nymeria, attacks Prince Joffrey Baratheon along the banks of the Trident, Nymeria is ordered to be killed but she cannot be found. At Darry, the spiteful Queen Cersei Lannister orders Lady to be put down instead. In spite of Sansa’s protests, her father Eddard Stark performs the execution himself, as is his custom and to spare Lady pain she might suffer if the royal executioner Ilyn Payne performs the deed. The trusting Lady does not sense Eddard’s intention and is killed with a single blow of his greatsword, Ice. Eddard orders her body to be brought north and be buried in Winterfell._  [[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fawoiaf.westeros.org%2Findex.php%2FLady&t=NGY5NWEyNTAyMWVhOTBkZTQyNjZjNGIwYmE1ZDEyZDg1YWQxMTM2NCxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1)]

The passage in AGOT where Queen Cersei offers a sum of golden dragons for Nymeria’s skin is the following: 

> _Robert started to walk away, but the queen was not done. **“And what of the direwolf?” she called after him. “What of the beast that savaged your son?**_
> 
> _"The king stopped, turned back, frowned. "I’d forgotten about the damned wolf.”  
>  Ned could see Arya tense in Jory’s arms. Jory spoke up quickly. “We found no trace of the direwolf, Your Grace.”_
> 
> _Robert did not look unhappy. “No? So be it.”_
> 
> _"The queen raised her voice. **"A hundred golden dragons to the man who brings me its skin!”**_
> 
> _“A costly pelt,” Robert grumbled. “I want no part of this, woman. **You can damn well buy your furs with Lannister gold.”**_
> 
> _The queen regarded him coolly. "I had not thought you so niggardly. The king I’d thought to wed would have laid a wolfskin across my bed before the sun went down.”_
> 
> _Robert’s face darkened with anger. “That would be a fine trick, without a wolf.”_
> 
> _**“We have a wolf,” Cersei Lannister said. Her voice was very quiet, but her green eyes shone with triumph.** _
> 
> _It took them all a moment to comprehend her words, but when they did, the king shrugged irritably. **“As you will. Have Ser Ilyn see to it.”**_
> 
> _“Robert, you cannot mean this,” Ned protested._
> 
> _The king was in no mood for more argument. “Enough, Ned, I will hear no more. A direwolf is a savage beast. Sooner or later it would have turned on your girl the same way the other did on my son. Get her a dog, she’ll be happier for it.”_
> 
> _That was when Sansa finally seemed to comprehend. Her eyes were frightened as they went to her father. **“He doesn’t mean Lady, does he?” She saw the truth on his face. “No,” she said. “No, not Lady, Lady didn’t bite anybody, she’s good …”**_
> 
> _“Lady wasn’t there,” Arya shouted angrily. “You leave her alone!”_
> 
> _**“Stop them,” Sansa pleaded, “don’t let them do it, please, please, it wasn’t Lady, it was Nymeria, Arya did it, you can’t, it wasn’t Lady, don’t let them hurt Lady, I’ll make her be good, I promise, I promise …” She started to cry.** _
> 
> _All Ned could do was take her in his arms and hold her while she wept. He looked across the room at Robert. His old friend, closer than any brother. **“Please, Robert. For the love you bear me. For the love you bore my sister. Please.”**_
> 
> _The king looked at them for a long moment, then turned his eyes on his wife. “Damn you, Cersei,” he said with loathing._
> 
> _Ned stood, gently disengaging himself from Sansa’s grasp. All the weariness of the past four days had returned to him. “Do it yourself then, Robert,” he said in a voice cold and sharp as steel. “At least have the courage to do it yourself.”_
> 
> _Robert looked at Ned with flat, dead eyes and left without a word, his footsteps heavy as lead. Silence filled the hall._
> 
> _“Where is the direwolf?” Cersei Lannister asked when her husband was gone. Beside her, Prince Joffrey was smiling._
> 
> _“The beast is chained up outside the gatehouse, Your Grace,” Ser Barristan Selmy answered reluctantly._
> 
> _“Send for Ilyn Payne.”_
> 
> _**“No,” Ned said. “Jory, take the girls back to their rooms and bring me Ice.” The words tasted of bile in his throat, but he forced them out. “If it must be done, I will do it.”** _
> 
> _Cersei Lannister regarded him suspiciously. “You, Stark? Is this some trick? Why would you do such a thing?”_
> 
> _**They were all staring at him, but it was Sansa’s look that cut. “She is of the north. She deserves better than a butcher.”** _
> 
> _He left the room with his eyes burning and his daughter’s wails echoing in his ears, and found the direwolf pup where they chained her. Ned sat beside her for a while. **“Lady,” he said, tasting the name. He had never paid much attention to the names the children had picked, but looking at her now, he knew that Sansa had chosen well. She was the smallest of the litter, the prettiest, the most gentle and trusting. She looked at him with bright golden eyes, and he ruffled her thick grey fur.**_
> 
> _Shortly, Jory brought him Ice._
> 
> _When it was over, he said, **“Choose four men and have them take the body north. Bury her at Winterfell.”**_
> 
> _“All that way?” Jory said, astonished._
> 
> _“All that way,” Ned affirmed. **“The Lannister woman shall never have this skin.”**_
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Eddard III**

I have quoted the entire passage due to its instances of symbolic foreshadowing, which are very important in the support of the ideas I wish to expound in this post. Let’s see:

In the end Queen Cersei didn’t have to pay the hundred golden dragons she offered for Nymeria’s skin, because she turned her vengeance against Lady. And Sansa’s direwolf, despite her innocence, died to placate Cersei’s and Joffrey’s wrath.    

But I want to point out the reward Queen Cersei offered. She is a Lannister. House Lannister is very rich. Their unofficial motto is  ** _“A Lannister always pays his debts”_** , so the wealth of her house allows her to offer a huge amount of money for just a pelt;  _ **“A costly pelt”**_  as King Robert said.

So, although not directly, this event is only the first time rich and powerful people offer golden dragons as a reward for Sansa Stark:     

> _“Lord Petyr,” Dontos called from the boat. “I must needs row back, before they think to look for me._
> 
> _"Petyr Baelish put a hand on the rail. **"But first you’ll want your payment. Ten thousand dragons, was it?”**_
> 
> _**“Ten thousand.” Dontos rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. “As you promised, my lord.”** _
> 
> _**"Ser Lothor, the reward.”** _
> 
> _Lothor Brune dipped his torch. Three men stepped to the gunwale, raised crossbows, fired. One bolt took Dontos in the chest as he looked up, punching through the left crown on his surcoat. The others ripped into throat and belly. It happened so quickly neither Dontos nor Sansa had time to cry out. When it was done, Lothor Brune tossed the torch down on top of the corpse. The little boat was blazing fiercely as the galley moved away._
> 
> _“You killed him.” Clutching the rail, Sansa turned away and retched. Had she escaped the Lannisters to tumble into worse?_
> 
> _“My lady,” Littlefinger murmured, “your grief is wasted on such a man as that. He was a sot, and no man’s friend.”_
> 
> _“But he saved me.”_
> 
> _**“He sold you for a promise of ten thousand dragons.** Your disappearance will make them suspect you in Joffrey’s death. The gold cloaks will hunt, and the eunuch will jingle his purse. Dontos … well, you heard him. He sold you for gold, and when he’d drunk it up he would have sold you again.  **A bag of dragons buys a man’s silence for a while, but a well-placed quarrel buys it forever.”** He smiled sadly. “All he did he did at my behest. I dared not befriend you openly. When I heard how you saved his life at Joff’s tourney, I knew he would be the perfect catspaw._
> 
> _“Sansa felt sick. "He said he was my Florian.”_
> 
> **—A Storm of Swords - Sansa V**

The direwolf of every Stark child is a part of them, so just as Nymeria’s skin was “A costly pelt”, Sansa Stark herself was “A costly hostage” that became “A costly fugitive” valued in Lannister gold:   

> _“That’s too soon. You have me shut up here under guard, how am I to find witnesses to my innocence?”_
> 
> _“Your sister’s had no difficulty finding witnesses to your guilt.” Ser Kevan rolled up the parchment. **“Ser Addam has men hunting for your wife. Varys has offered a hundred stags for word of her whereabouts, and a hundred dragons for the girl herself.** If the girl can be found she will be found, and I shall bring her to you. I see no harm in husband and wife sharing the same cell and giving comfort to one another.”_
> 
> **—A Storm of Swords - Tyrion IX**

> _Woman was marginally better than wench, she supposed. “You and good Ser Creighton have much in common, then._
> 
> _"Ser Shadrich laughed. "Oh, I doubt that, but it may be that you and I share a quest. A little lost sister, is it? With blue eyes and auburn hair?” He laughed again. **“You are not the only hunter in the woods. I seek for Sansa Stark as well.**_
> 
> _"Brienne kept her face a mask, to hide her dismay. **"Who is this Sansa Stark, and why do you seek her?”**_
> 
> _**“For love, why else?”** _
> 
> _She furrowed her brow. “Love?”_
> 
> _**“Aye, love of gold.**  Unlike your good Ser Creighton, I did fight upon the Blackwater, but on the losing side. My ransom ruined me. You know who Varys is, I trust?  **The eunuch has offered a plump bag of gold for this girl you’ve never heard of.** I am not a greedy man. If some oversized wench would help me find this naughty child, I would split the Spider’s coin with her.”_
> 
> **—A Feast for Crows - Brienne I**

> _“Perhaps you will try the melee instead?” Alayne suggested. The melee was an afterthought, a sop for all the brothers, uncles, fathers, and friends who had accompanied the competitors to the Gates of the Moon to see them win their silver wings, but there would be prizes for the champions, and a chance to win ransoms._
> 
> _**“A good melee is all a hedge knight can hope for, unless he stumbles on a bag of dragons. And that’s not likely, is it?”**  
>  “I suppose not. But now you must excuse us, ser, we need to find my lord father.”_
> 
> **—The Winds of Winter - Alayne I**

Even the honorable Brienne of Tarth used Lannister gold given by Jaime Lannister during her quest to find “her sister”, a certain beautiful highborn maid of three-and-ten that has blue eyes and auburn hair:

> _**“Where?” Brienne slapped another silver stag down.** _
> 
> _He flicked the coin back at her with his forefinger. **“Someplace no stag ever found … though a dragon might.”**  Silver would not get the truth from him, she sensed. Gold might, or it might not. Steel would be more certain. Brienne touched her dagger, then reached into her purse instead.  **She found a golden dragon and put in on the barrel. “Where?”**_
> 
> _(…)_
> 
> _“No, but I can take you to one.” The coin danced one way, and back the other._
> 
> _“Take you to the Whispers, m'lady._
> 
> _"Brienne did not like the way his fingers played with that gold coin. Still … **"Six dragons if we find my sister.**  Two if we only find the fool. Nothing if nothing is what we find._
> 
> _"Crabb shrugged. "Six is good. Six will serve.”_
> 
> **—A Feast for Crows - Brienne III**

From this last quote I want to rescue this line:  ** _“Someplace no stag ever found… though a dragon might.”_**  This words are talking about stags and dragons, not silver and gold, just the animals that the coins bare on one side. The stag is the sigil of House Baratheon and the dragon is the sigil of House Targaryen. And this makes me think about the [Tourney at Ashford Meadow](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fawoiaf.westeros.org%2Findex.php%2FTourney_at_Ashford_Meadow&t=MTU0Nzc2NzcyMTc0NDdkZWNlMWIyZDQxODRiM2E3MzUwNDMyMzBiOSxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1), where the first and the fifth of its final champions belonged to these houses. And according to [this theory](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.reddit.com%2Fr%2Fasoiaf%2Fcomments%2F1vsuxb%2Fspoilers_all_the_tourney_at_ashford_and_sansas%2F%3Fst%3Dj4f25k8u%26sh%3D208881b3&t=Y2RjM2UxYTRjMDZlZDA3NDFkOWQyMGE4OWY2NmZiNGJlY2Q4YjFmZixPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1):  _“When you look at the names of the champions’ families and the fact they fight for a 13 year old maid, especially with the family Hardyng, we find out that they correspond strongly with Sansa’s suitors in A Song of Ice and Fire.”_

So, following the pattern established by the five final champions of the Tourney at Ashford Meadow, I believe that the stag in this line represents Joffrey Baratheon (Sansa’s first betrothed),  **while the Dragon who _might_  find Sansa is Jon Snow**, the Targaryen Champion ( ~~Sansa’s actual betrothed~~ ).This last idea is going to be developed throughout this post.

Now, back to Lady’s death. We know that this event is a turning point in Sansa’s arc, but other than that, the paragraphs leading to the direwolf’s execution are laden with symbolism and foreshadowing, not only for Sansa, but for Ned as well.

During the “trial”, Ned decides that he will take Lady’s life himself, in order to avoid having a butcher like Ilyn Payne do the execution. Then, before he struck, he pronounced her name in the same fashion Robb and Jon called the name of their direwolves before they both died. This for me foreshadows Ned’s own death. Also, before Lady’s death, Ned pleads King Robert to change his decision on putting down the direwolf, appealing to the memory of Lyanna, the woman Robert loved. Similarly, before Ned’s execution at the steps of the Sept of Baelor, Sansa pleads King Joffrey to spare her father’s life, appealing to the love he has for her. As we know, both pleas fell on deaf ears and both Lady and Ned lost their lives; bringing the story full circle, as Ilyn Payne himself cut off Ned’s head.

Another interesting thing is that before Lady’s death we have direct and indirect references to Lyanna Stark. We have the direct reference when Ned appealed to the love Robert  **Baratheon**  bore Lyanna, in order to save Lady’s life, and the indirect one when he ordered Jory to choose four men to return Lady’s body to the north, to bury her in Winterfell. This order Ned gave to his men alludes to his own decision to take Lyanna’s body to Winterfell to be buried in the crypts, after her demise, brought on by her doomed love affair with Rhaegar  **Targaryen**. Again, here we have the two extremes of the pattern stablished by the final champions of the Tourney at Ashford Meadow: the beginning (the stag) and the end (the dragon) of Sansa’s possible romantic cycle. [History repeats itself all the time in this universe, and with luck, certain twists could change the final outcome](https://butterflies-dragons.tumblr.com/post/151643925209/were-all-just-songs-in-the-end-if-we-are-lucky).

There are plenty more parallels between Lyanna, Sansa and at least one other lady before them, whose story included a Baratheon betrothed and a Targaryen Prince, and although this post is not the place to discuss them, just think about Duncan Targaryen, his betrothed Baratheon and Jenny of Oldstones, a story extremely similar to the one of Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark and her betrothed Robert Baratheon: A Targaryen prince breaking an engagement with a member of House Baratheon that then originates a rebellion.  

Now think of this: Sansa was betrothed to Joffrey “Baratheon” and the engagement was broken in the middle of war with the north, sparked by Ned’s death. Robb Stark called the banners against King Joffrey in rebellion, while Jon almost broke his vows to join Robb’s army. What drove them to that point? The need to avenge Ned’s death and the at the same time rescue their sisters. All of which makes me think about these parallels: Sansa being a hostage in King’s Landing/Lyanna’s “abduction”, Ned’s death/Rickard’s death, Robb’s death/Brandon’s death. And that leaves Jon Snow to possibly play the role of Ned Stark in the future.  

As I said, history repeats itself all the time in this universe, and with luck, certain twists could change the final result. [And I believe Sansa has a chance of change the many preceding sad patterns reflected in her story and she will compose her lucky song along with the help of Jon Snow](https://butterflies-dragons.tumblr.com/post/151643925209/were-all-just-songs-in-the-end-if-we-are-lucky).

Talking about luck and change in history, since Lady was part of Sansa, and her body, pelt and bones, now rest in Winterfell, just like Lyanna’s corpse, I believe Sansa is destined to return to the north as well. But unlike Lyanna and Lady,  **Sansa will return to the north alive**  (to meet Jon Snow) and she will make her life safe and happy within the walls of the ancestral seat of her family. And as Ned himself said:  _ **"She is of the north. She deserves better than a butcher."**_ And we all know that Sansa already had enough butchers in her short life:   [[Part 1](https://marydri.tumblr.com/post/162208537115/sansa-stark-arianne-martell-the-hard-road-to)] [[Part 2](https://marydri.tumblr.com/post/162256888280/the-secret-betrothal)].

Again, since Lady was part of Sansa, and Cersei never got her skin; I believe Cersei will never put her hands on Sansa again, no matter the amount of golden dragons she offers as a reward for her. Because as Ned said  _ **“The Lannister woman shall never have this skin.”**_

The moral of the fable here is that “Not all that glitters is gold”. Sansa fell blindly in love with the fake glitter of Joffrey and Cersei, the south and King’s Landing. And from the golden lions, the Queen and the Prince, she only received pain. They took Lady and Ned away from her. They treated her as a possession, as a prize, they valued her in golden dragons. And the south and King’s Landing only gave Sansa false friends and sadly, a long list of butchers instead of gallant true knights… [AND SHE DESERVES BETTER!](https://butterflies-dragons.tumblr.com/tagged/SANSA-DESERVES-BETTER)

While Sansa is in the south, we witness her objectification numerous times, by every character she interacts with. She’s not only being valued in golden dragons, she has been practically transformed into a stone castle, Winterfell, and the north itself, since the one controlling her would obtain all her lands and power. Or, to use the euphemism used in the Books, she is “[the key to the north](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasearchoficeandfire.com%2F%3Fq%3DThe%2Bkey%2Bto%2Bthe%2Bnorth%2Bis%2BSansa%2BStark%26scope%255B%255D%3Dagot%26scope%255B%255D%3Dadwd%26scope%255B%255D%3Dacok%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtwow%26scope%255B%255D%3Dasos%26scope%255B%255D%3Daffc&t=OGI2YjY2MTJkOTZhZDA3ZGZlNGNkY2RmMzc5MzBmMTNjNmNmMWVlZCxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1).”

Sansa reflects about this objectification in the Books and articulates inside her mind one of the saddest lines in ASOIAF, especially for a girl who yearns to be loved and always dreamed of getting married:  ** _“No one will ever marry me for love”_** (because everyone only wants her claim to Winterfell). But instead of Tyrion, Willas or even Robert, who pursue Sansa’s claim over her, unbeknownst to her, faraway, at the other part of the world, there is a man who has been offered Winterfell and choose her over it:  ** _“By right Winterfell should go to my sister Sansa.” “Winterfell belongs to my sister Sansa.”_**  Among all the high lords interested in becoming the Lord of Winterfell by marrying Sansa Stark, the bastard Jon Snow refused to despoil his sister Sansa of her rights, even if her claim is the one thing he has wanted as much as he had ever wanted anything.

Sansa had to learn that  _“Not all that glitters is gold”_  in the cruelest of ways, by the harshest of teachers. Her innocence was taken away from her, but her wits and intuition got sharper and now she knows better.

> _The pale sunlight flashed off the golds and reds every time Joff moved. **Bright, shining, and empty, Sansa thought.**_
> 
> **—A Clash of Kings - Sansa V**

> _Ser Harrold Hardyng looked every inch a lord-in-waiting; clean-limbed and handsome, straight as a lance, hard with muscle. Men old enough to have known Jon Arryn in his youth said Ser Harrold had his look, she knew. He had a mop of sandy blond hair, pale blue eyes, an aquiline nose. **Joffrey was comely too, though, she reminded herself. A comely monster, that’s what he was. Little Lord Tyrion was kinder, twisted though he was.**_
> 
> **—The Winds of Winter - Alayne I**

As we can see, the external beauty of golden and gallant knights does not so easily impress Sansa anymore. After all, according to her previous experiences they are empty and hollow, despite appearing shiny and bright.

But there is hope for her to find a [brave and gentle and strong](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasearchoficeandfire.com%2F%3Fq%3Dbrave%2Band%2Bgentle%2Band%2Bstrong%26scope%255B%255D%3Dagot%26scope%255B%255D%3Dadwd%26scope%255B%255D%3Dacok%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtwow%26scope%255B%255D%3Dasos%26scope%255B%255D%3Daffc&t=NTVhOTBlMzAxMWY0OTY3Nzc2YWMwZDBkZTZlNjZmNWVkYjIxYTBmYyxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1) man, someone who embodies all the qualities of a true knight, anointed or not; something that she always wanted but in a different way. [She is done for good with golden knights](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasearchoficeandfire.com%2F%3Fq%3DI%2Bhate%2Bthem%2Btoo%252C%2BSansa%2Bthought.%2BThey%2Bare%2Bno%2Btrue%2Bknights%252C%2Bnot%2Bone%2Bof%2Bthem.%26scope%255B%255D%3Dagot%26scope%255B%255D%3Dadwd%26scope%255B%255D%3Dacok%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtwow%26scope%255B%255D%3Dasos%26scope%255B%255D%3Daffc%26povs%255B%255D%3DSansa&t=ZDIwNWE4NWMxOTU1ODg1YmM3YzE5NDU1MzQ2MWIxYTk0YzBkNDBmNCxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1), but what about a [Black Knight](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasearchoficeandfire.com%2F%3Fq%3DIn%2Bthe%2Bsongs%252C%2Bthey%2Bwere%2Bcalled%2Bthe%2Bblack%2Bknights%2Bof%2Bthe%2BWall.%26scope%255B%255D%3Dagot%26scope%255B%255D%3Dadwd%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtmk%26scope%255B%255D%3Dacok%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtwow%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtwoiaf%26scope%255B%255D%3Dasos%26scope%255B%255D%3Dthk%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtrp%26scope%255B%255D%3Daffc%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtss%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtpatq&t=YWYzYWVjODhlOGNhN2UxMDFmNjQzNjM3YTQ4NGJhMzNlOTA1MzU3OCxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1), a [Dragonknight](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasearchoficeandfire.com%2F%3Fq%3D%2522I%2527m%2BPrince%2BAemon%2Bthe%2BDragonknight%252C%2522%2BJon%2Bwould%2Bcall%2Bout%26scope%255B%255D%3Dagot%26scope%255B%255D%3Dadwd%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtmk%26scope%255B%255D%3Dacok%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtwow%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtwoiaf%26scope%255B%255D%3Dasos%26scope%255B%255D%3Dthk%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtrp%26scope%255B%255D%3Daffc%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtss%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtpatq%26povs%255B%255D%3DJon&t=MGM1OWNmOTQ1YmE5YWMwODg1NzhmYTM0ZWM1MDJmZmQ1MDU3MGNmYixPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1)?

> _They were inside a long gallery. Along the walls stood **empty suits of armor** , dark and dusty, their helms crested with rows of scales that continued down their backs. As they hurried past, the taper’s light made the shadows of each scale stretch and twist.  **The hollow knights are turning into dragons, she thought.**_
> 
> **—A Storm of Swords - Sansa V**

_‘Hollow knights turning into dragons’_ make me thing about a change in Sansa’s taste in men, but maybe not a change to something new, but a change back to her first instincts regarding men. After all, this line is from the day she left King’s Landing, the day she started her journey back to the north, her journey back home. So there is hope, because a dragon is waiting for her in the north.

##  **IV. THE WAY NORTH**

If Lady’s death wasn’t enough to open Sansa’s eyes and see the true nature of Cersei and Joffrey, Ned’s death certainly was:

> _**"I don’t want to marry you,” Sansa wailed. “You chopped off my father’s head!”** _
> 
> _“He was a traitor. I never promised to spare him, only that I’d be merciful, and I was. If he hadn’t been your father, I would have had him torn or flayed, but I gave him a clean death.”_
> 
> _**Sansa stared at him, seeing him for the first time.** He was wearing a padded crimson doublet patterned with lions and a cloth-of-gold cape with a high collar that framed his face.  **She wondered how she could ever have thought him handsome. His lips were as soft and red as the worms you found after a rain, and his eyes were vain and cruel. “I hate you,” she whispered.**_
> 
> _King Joffrey’s face hardened. “My mother tells me that it isn’t fitting that a king should strike his wife. Ser Meryn.”_
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Sansa VI**

> _Once she had loved Prince Joffrey with all her heart, and admired and trusted his mother, the queen. **They had repaid that love and trust with her father’s head. Sansa would never make that mistake again.**_
> 
> **—A Clash of Kings - Sansa I**

It is truly very interesting how Sansa’s first true impression of Joffrey is almost identical to Jon’s first impression of the crown prince. They even commented on Joffrey’s lips and eyes in the same manner:

> _**Prince Joffrey** had his sister’s hair and his mother’s deep green eyes. A thick tangle of blond curls dripped down past his golden choker and high velvet collar. Sansa looked radiant as she walked beside him,  **but Jon did not like Joffrey’s pouty lips or the bored, disdainful way he looked at Winterfell’s Great Hall.**_
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Jon I**

This  _‘coincidence’_  of impressions regarding Joffrey, makes me think that in the future, when Sansa and Jon meet again, for the first time, they would see the world through the same eyes. [Sansa would even know by then what it means to be a bastard, thanks to her time as Alayne Stone](https://butterflies-dragons.tumblr.com/post/162499624439/butterflies-dragons-children-of-the-mountain).

Sadly, Ned’s death was the catalyst for Sansa to finally open her eyes to reality, but that event also awakened her inner ‘Starkness’, [because if any of the Stark children is the epitome of endurance, that is Sansa](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasearchoficeandfire.com%2F%3Fq%3D%2522The%2Bwinters%2Bare%2Bhard%252C%2522%2BNed%2Badmitted.%2B%2522But%2Bthe%2BStarks%2Bwill%2Bendure.%2BWe%2Balways%2Bhave.%2522%26scope%255B%255D%3Dagot%26scope%255B%255D%3Dadwd%26scope%255B%255D%3Dacok%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtwow%26scope%255B%255D%3Dasos%26scope%255B%255D%3Daffc&t=NjZjN2Q2MTJmOGUwODMwNzU1NGFiYjMyNWNhZDg0ZDkwNTM1NWE0MyxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1). So, after Ned’s death, we see Sansa always finding her strength and courage in the memories of Winterfell and her family, yearning to go back to the north; back home: 

> _**The hot water made her think of Winterfell, and she took strength from that.**  She had not washed since the day her father died, and she was startled at how filthy the water became. Her maids sluiced the blood off her face, scrubbed the dirt from her back, washed her hair and brushed it out until it sprang back in thick auburn curls. Sansa did not speak to them, except to give them commands;  **they were Lannister servants, not her own, and she did not trust them.**_
> 
> **— A Game of Thrones - Sansa VI**

> _**And to the north …** _
> 
> _She turned that way, and saw only the city, streets and alleys and hills and bottoms and more streets and more alleys and the stone of distant walls. **Yet she knew that beyond them was open country, farms and fields and forests, and beyond that, north and north and north again, stood Winterfell.**_
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Sansa VI**

> _“Loyal,” the dwarf mused, “and far from any Lannisters. I can scarce blame you for that. When I was your age, I wanted the same thing.” He smiled. **“They tell me you visit the godswood every day. What do you pray for, Sansa?”**_
> 
> _**I pray for Robb’s victory and Joffrey’s death… and for home. For Winterfell. “I pray for an end to the fighting.”** _
> 
> **—A Clash of Kings - Sansa III**

> _Sansa tried to run, but Cersei’s handmaid caught her before she’d gone a yard. Ser Meryn Trant gave her a look that made her cringe, but Kettleblack touched her almost gently and said, **“Do as you’re told, sweetling, it won’t be so bad. Wolves are supposed to be brave, aren’t they?**_
> 
> _**“Brave. Sansa took a deep breath. I am a Stark, yes, I can be brave.** _
> 
> **—A Storm of Swords - Sansa III**

> _**That was such a sweet dream, Sansa thought drowsily. She had been back in Winterfell, running through the godswood with her Lady. Her father had been there, and her brothers, all of them warm and safe. If only dreaming could make it so …** _
> 
> _She threw back the coverlets. I must be brave. **Her torments would soon be ended, one way or the other.**  If Lady was here, I would not be afraid. Lady was dead, though; Robb, Bran, Rickon, Arya, her father, her mother, even Septa Mordane. All of them are dead but me. She was alone in the world now._
> 
> **—A Storm of Swords - Sansa IV**

> _Sansa was tempted to beg off. I could tell him that my tummy was upset, or that my moon’s blood had come. She wanted nothing more than to crawl back in bed and pull the drapes. **I must be brave, like Robb, she told herself, as she took her lord husband stiffly by the arm.**_
> 
> **—A Storm of Swords - Sansa IV**

> _The Broken Tower was easier still. They made a tall tower together, kneeling side by side to roll it smooth, and when they’d raised it **Sansa stuck her fingers through the top, grabbed a handful of snow, and flung it full in his face. Petyr yelped, as the snow slid down under his collar.** “That was unchivalrously done, my lady.”_
> 
> _“As was bringing me here, when you swore to take me home.”_
> 
> _**She wondered where this courage had come from, to speak to him so frankly. From Winterfell, she thought. I am stronger within the walls of Winterfell.** _
> 
> **—A Storm of Swords - Sansa VII**

As I said before, I believe Sansa is going to get back north, Lady is already there waiting for her. But how can Sansa find her way to the north? What will lead her there? Would you believe me if I told you that to get north you have to follow a dragon? But not any dragon, an  _Ice Dragon_ :

> _“Osha,” Bran asked as they crossed the yard. **“Do you know the way north? To the Wall and … and even past?”**_
> 
> _**“The way’s easy. Look for the Ice Dragon, and chase the blue star in the rider’s eye.”** She backed through a door and started up the winding steps._
> 
> _“And there are still giants there, and … the rest … the Others, and the children of the forest too?”_
> 
> _“The giants I’ve seen, the children I’ve heard tell of, and the white walkers … why do you want to know?”_
> 
> **—A Clash of Kings - Bran V**

> _When they lost their way, as happened once or twice, they need only wait for a clear cold night when the clouds did not intrude, **and look up in the sky for the Ice Dragon. The blue star in the dragon’s eye pointed the way north, as Osha told him once.**  Thinking of Osha made Bran wonder where she was. He pictured her safe in White Harbor with Rickon and Shaggydog, eating eels and fish and hot crab pie with fat Lord Manderly. Or maybe they were warming themselves at the Last Hearth before the Greatjon’s fires. But Bran’s life had turned into endless chilly days on Hodor’s back, riding his basket up and down the slopes of mountains._
> 
> **— A Storm of Swords - Bran II**

> _At the north window, he leaned against the sill for a breath of the cold night air, hoping to catch a glimpse of Mad Prendos raising sail, but the sea seemed black and empty as far as the eye could see. Is she gone already? He could only pray that she was, and the boy with her. A half moon was sliding in and out amongst thin high clouds, and Davos could see familiar stars. There was the Galley, sailing west; there the Crone’s Lantern, four bright stars that enclosed a golden haze. **The clouds hid most of the Ice Dragon, all but the bright blue eye that marked due north.** The sky is full of smugglers’ stars. They were old friends, those stars; Davos hoped that meant good luck._
> 
> **—A Storm of Swords - Davos VI**

There is a slightly difference between how the constellation is described in Westeros and beyond the Wall. Osha said that the blue star is the rider’s eye, but Bran said that the blue star is the  _Ice Dragon_ ’s eye. But I like the idea of a  _blue-eyed Ice Dragon rider_ better, for reasons…

But what exactly is an  _‘Ice Dragon’_ , besides a constellation that marks the way north?

> _**Of all the queer and fabulous denizens of the Shivering Sea, however, the greatest are the ice dragons. These colossal beasts, many times larger than the dragons of Valyria, are said to be made of living ice, with eyes of pale blue crystal and vast translucent wings through which the moon and stars can be glimpsed as they wheel across the sky.**  Whereas common dragons (if any dragon can truly be said to be common) breathe flame,  **ice dragons supposedly breathe cold, a chill so terrible that it can freeze a man solid in half a heartbeat.**_
> 
> _Sailors from half a hundred nations have glimpsed these great beasts over the centuries, so mayhap there is some truth behind the tales. **Archmaester Margate has suggested that many legends of the north—freezing mists, ice ships, Cannibal Bay, and the like—can be explained as distorted reports of ice-dragon activity.**  Though an amusing notion, and not without a certain elegance, this remains the purest conjecture. As ice dragons supposedly melt when slain, no actual proof of their existence has ever been found._
> 
> **—The World of Ice and Fire - Beyond the Free Cities: The Shivering Sea**

So,  _Ice Dragons_  are colossal beasts many times larger than dragons of Valyria. Did Rhaegar Targaryen know about theIce Dragons? Was he trying to create an  _‘Ice Dragon’_  by impregnating a maid from House Stark? Very interesting…

> _"As you wish,” said Whitebeard. **“As a young boy, the Prince of Dragonstone was bookish to a fault.**  He was reading so early that men said Queen Rhaella must have swallowed some books and a candle whilst he was in her womb.  **Rhaegar took no interest in the play of other children.** The maesters were awed by his wits, but his father’s knights would jest sourly that Baelor the Blessed had been born again.  **Until one day Prince Rhaegar found something in his scrolls that changed him. No one knows what it might have been** , only that the boy suddenly appeared early one morning in the yard as the knights were donning their steel. He walked up to Ser Willem Darry, the master-at-arms, and said,  **‘I will require sword and armor. It seems I must be a warrior.’”**_
> 
> **—A Storm of Swords - Daenerys I**

Being  ** _“bookish to a fault”_** , Rhaegar probably knew about  _Ice Dragons_ , about [The Pact of Ice and Fire](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fawoiaf.westeros.org%2Findex.php%2FPact_of_Ice_and_Fire&t=OTQyNGE5OGYxNzJlMjk0NTk4Mjc0YTE1ZjlhYzA0NjBlZDBjNzY3ZCxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1), and about something else that connects all that with the prophecy of the prince that was promised. But the answer probably awaits in TWOW or ADOS.

Also very interesting that in ASOIAF, the  _Ice Dragon_  is mentioned nine times, six of these nine times in Jon’s chapters. Apparently Jon is a big fan of the  _Ice Dragon_ : 

> _So many stars, he thought as he trudged up the slope through pines and firs and ash. Maester Luwin had taught him his stars as a boy in Winterfell; he had learned the names of the twelve houses of heaven and the rulers of each; he could find the seven wanderers sacred to the Faith; **he was old friends with the Ice Dragon, the Shadowcat, the Moonmaid, and the Sword of the Morning. All those he shared with Ygritte, but not some of the others. We look up at the same stars, and see such different things.**_
> 
> **—A Storm of Swords - Jon III**

> _Thunder rumbled softly in the distance, but above him the clouds were breaking up. **Jon searched the sky until he found the Ice Dragon, then turned the mare north for the Wall and Castle Black.**_
> 
> **—A Storm of Swords - Jon V**

> _**The ice pressed close around them, and he could feel the cold seeping into his bones, the weight of the Wall above his head. It felt like walking down the gullet of an ice dragon.** The tunnel took a twist, and then another. Pyp unlocked a second iron gate. They walked farther, turned again, and saw light ahead, faint and pale through the ice. That’s bad, Jon knew at once. That’s very bad._
> 
> **—A Storm of Swords - Jon VIII**

> _**The wind was gusting, cold as the breath of the ice dragon in the tales Old Nan had told when Jon was a boy.** The heavy cage was swaying. From time to time it scraped against the Wall, starting small crystalline showers of ice that sparkled in the sunlight as they fell, like shards of broken glass._
> 
> **—A Dance with Dragons - Jon VII**

> _**The road beneath the Wall was as dark and cold as the belly of an ice dragon and as twisty as a serpent.**  Dolorous Edd led them through with a torch in hand. Mully had the keys for the three gates, where bars of black iron as thick as a man’s arm closed off the passage._
> 
> **—A Dance with Dragons - Jon VIII**

> _The snowfall was light today, a thin scattering of flakes dancing in the air, but **the wind was blowing from the east along the Wall, cold as the breath of the ice dragon in the tales Old Nan used to tell.**  Even Melisandre’s fire was shivering; the flames huddled down in the ditch, crackling softly as the red priestess sang. Only Ghost seemed not to feel the chill._
> 
> **—A Dance with Dragons - Jon X**

Jon is also a big fan of various Targaryen heroes:  

> _Jon’s cup from the table, filled it fresh from a nearby pitcher, and drank down a long swallow._
> 
> **_“Daeron Targaryen was only fourteen when he conquered Dorne,” Jon said. The Young Dragon was one of his heroes._ **
> 
> _**“A conquest that lasted a summer,”**  his uncle pointed out. “Your Boy King lost ten thousand men taking the place, and another fifty trying to hold it. Someone should have told him that war isn’t a game.” He took another sip of wine. “Also,” he said, wiping his mouth,  **“Daeron Targaryen was only eighteen when he died. Or have you forgotten that part?”**_
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Jon I**

> _**When Jon had been a boy at Winterfell, his hero had been the Young Dragon, the boy king who had conquered Dorne at the age of fourteen. Despite his bastard birth, or perhaps because of it, Jon Snow had dreamed of leading men to glory just as King Daeron had, of growing up to be a conqueror.** Now he was a man grown and the Wall was his, yet all he had were doubts. He could not even seem to conquer those._
> 
> **—A Dance with Dragons - Jon VII**

> _Every morning they had trained together, since they were big enough to walk; Snow and Stark, spinning and slashing about the wards of Winterfell, shouting and laughing, sometimes crying when there was no one else to see. They were not little boys when they fought, but knights and mighty heroes. **“I’m Prince Aemon the Dragonknight,” Jon would call out, and Robb would shout back, “Well, I’m Florian the Fool.” Or Robb would say, “I’m the Young Dragon,” and Jon would reply, “I’m Ser Ryam Redwyne.**_
> 
> _“That morning he called it first. **"I’m Lord of Winterfell!”** he cried, as he had a hundred times before. Only this time, this time, Robb had answered,  **“You can’t be Lord of Winterfell, you’re bastard-born. My lady mother says you can’t ever be the Lord of Winterfell.”**_
> 
> **—A Storm of Swords - Jon XII**

I think that in those quotes the mention of Daeron Targaryen, The Young Dragon, is a foreshadowing of Robb becoming King in The North, a boy king called The Young Wolf who died, indeed, very young. So, maybe Jon could never be like The Young Dragon, but he could be his heir, because it is probable that Robb had named Jon his heir on his will.  ~~Jon is also the heir of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, called The Last Dragon.~~

Sansa is also very fond of certain Targaryen hero: Prince Aemon the Dragonknight. She compared Joffrey with the Dragonknight in her first chapter in AGOT:

> _"It would be my pleasure, Mother,” Joffrey said very formally. He took her by the arm and led her away from the wheelhouse, and Sansa’s spirits took flight. A whole day with her prince! She gazed at Joffrey worshipfully. He was so gallant, she thought. **The way he had rescued her from Ser Ilyn and the Hound, why, it was almost like the songs, like the time Serwyn of the Mirror Shield saved the Princess Daeryssa from the giants, or Prince Aemon the Dragonknight championing Queen Naerys’s honor against evil Ser Morgil’s slanders.**_
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Sansa I**

When she proclaimed her love to Joffrey, she compared her love to him with the love Queen Naerys felt for the Dragonknight:

> _**“I love him, Father, I truly truly do, I love him as much as Queen Naerys loved Prince Aemon the Dragonknight, as much as Jonquil loved Ser Florian. I want to be his queen and have his babies.”** _
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Sansa III**

Even after her father’s death, she would seek for comfort in her favorites stories. One of them was the one of the valiant Dragonknight:

> _She pulled a chair close to the hearth, took down one of her favorite books, and lost herself in **the stories of Florian and Jonquil, of Lady Shella and the Rainbow Knight, of valiant Prince Aemon and his doomed love for his brother’s queen.**_
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Sansa IV**

When she dreamed of traumatic events, she wished to be saved by the heroes from the songs, among them, the Dragonknight:

> _That night Sansa dreamed of the riot again. The mob surged around her, shrieking, a maddened beast with a thousand faces. Everywhere she turned she saw faces twisted into monstrous inhuman masks. She wept and told them she had never done them hurt, yet they dragged her from her horse all the same. “No,” she cried, “no, please, don’t, don’t,” but no one paid her any heed. She shouted for Ser Dontos, for her brothers, for her dead father and her dead wolf, for gallant Ser Loras who had given her a red rose once, but none of them came. **She called for the heroes from the songs, for Florian and Ser Ryam Redwyne and Prince Aemon the Dragonknight, but no one heard.**_
> 
> **—A Clash of Kings - Sansa IV**

As you can see, another favorite hero of Sansa is Florian the Fool. But sadly, Robb who called out to be Florian the Fool during his trainings with Jon, failed in rescuing Sansa. In the same way, Ser Dontos Hollard who also claimed being Sansa’s Florian, also failed in rescuing her, he just handed her to another butcher.

But there is hope for Sansa to meet true knights in her life, even if her true knights happen to be a woman and a northern boy who doesn’t follow the Faith of the Seven. And here we have one of the greatest foreshadowings of the Books, delivered by none other than Queen Cersei herself:

> _**“True knights would never harm women and children.”**  The words rang hollow in her ears even as she said them._
> 
> _**“True knights.”**  The queen seemed to find that wonderfully amusing.  **“No doubt you’re right. So why don’t you just eat your broth like a good girl and wait for Symeon Star-Eyes and Prince Aemon the Dragonknight to come rescue you, sweetling. I’m sure it won’t be very long now.”**_
> 
> **—A Clash of Kings - Sansa V**

So, who could it be Sansa’s Symeon Star-Eyes?

> _Symeon Star-Eyes is a legendary figure from the Age of Heroes who was blind. He is described in tales as a knight even though chivalry came to Westeros thousands of years after. According to legend, Symeon was a knight who lost both of his eyes. He replaced them by putting **star sapphires**  in the empty sockets, or so the singers claim. He fought with a long staff with blades at both ends and would spin it in his hands to chop down two men at once. He once visited the Nightfort where he saw hellhounds fighting._ [[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fawoiaf.westeros.org%2Findex.php%2FSymeon_Star-Eyes&t=NDg0NDhjNDY4NmI5NmFlMzg5NWU3YzhjYTVjNWZhZTU4YTQ1MzEyYyxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1)]

I think the answer is Brienne of Tarth, a knight who is not really a knight with [beautiful sapphire blue eyes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasearchoficeandfire.com%2F%3Fq%3DBrienne%2Blooked%2Bat%2Bher%2Bwith%2Bthose%2Bblue%2Band%2Bbeautiful%2Beyes.%26scope%255B%255D%3Dagot%26scope%255B%255D%3Dadwd%26scope%255B%255D%3Dacok%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtwow%26scope%255B%255D%3Dasos%26scope%255B%255D%3Daffc&t=ZmI3YjM3ZTFjMmUzMjU3NmU5NGZkMDBlYTdmMjY1ZWJhMWFjNzE0NCxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1), like [the waters of her homeland, Tarth](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasearchoficeandfire.com%2F%3Fq%3D%2522Is%2Bevery%2Bword%2Byou%2Bsay%2Ba%2Blie%252C%2BKingslayer%253F%2BTarth%2Bis%2Bcalled%2Bthe%2BSapphire%2BIsle%2Bfor%2Bthe%2Bblue%2Bof%2Bits%2Bwaters.%2522%26scope%255B%255D%3Dagot%26scope%255B%255D%3Dadwd%26scope%255B%255D%3Dacok%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtwow%26scope%255B%255D%3Dasos%26scope%255B%255D%3Daffc&t=ZTk1OTNmNjhmN2U5ZDk1NjBmNjE1YTdjYzYyNzJlNTYxYTcxNTZlMCxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1).

And who could it be Sansa’s Dragonknight?

> _“There was a black brother,” Sansa said, “begging men for the Wall, only he was kind of old and smelly.” She hadn’t liked that at all. **She had always imagined the Night’s Watch to be men like Uncle Benjen. In the songs, they were called the black knights of the Wall. But this man had been crookbacked and hideous, and he looked as though he might have lice. If this was what the Night’s Watch was truly like, she felt sorry for her bastard half brother, Jon.**  “Father asked if there were any knights in the hall who would do honor to their houses by taking the black, but no one came forward, so he gave this Yoren his pick of the king’s dungeons and sent him on his way. And later these two brothers came before him, freeriders from the Dornish Marches, and pledged their swords to the service of the king. Father accepted their oaths …”_
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Sansa III**

I believe the answer is Jon Snow. The Dragonknight and Jon Snow share many parallels: both second sons, both had a brother named Aegon, both were members of a lifetime order: Kingsguard & Night’s Watch, both wielded Valyrian steel swords: Dark Sister & Longclaw, both willing to defend their sisters from abusers. Also, and maybe the most important, both Targaryens. Besides, take note that Aemon the Dragonknight was Daeron Targaryen - The Young Dragon’s first cousin, just like Jon Snow was Robb Stark – The Young Wolf’s first cousin.

On top of all that, in its very unique way, the Show just confirmed that Brienne and Jon would play an important role helping Sansa in the future.

Back to Jon and dragons, he is certainly really fascinated by these creatures, [he talks a lot about them, especially during his time in the Wall and beyond](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasearchoficeandfire.com%2F%3Fq%3Ddragons%26scope%255B%255D%3Dagot%26scope%255B%255D%3Dadwd%26scope%255B%255D%3Dacok%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtwow%26scope%255B%255D%3Dasos%26scope%255B%255D%3Daffc%26povs%255B%255D%3DJon&t=M2M5Mjk2ZGYyYmQ4ZGEzOGYxM2U4OWE0MTBmYTI1OWYxZWRjNjIyNyxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1).

In summary, so far, we know that the way north is marked by the Ice Dragon and Jon Snow seems to be fascinated with the Ice Dragon. But note also that Jon Snow embodied the north in him,  ~~despite the fact of being a Targaryen~~.

Indeed, Jon is not only a ‘Snow’, he is the bastard of House Stark, the Wardens of the North. The Starks motto is  _ **“Winter is coming”**_. And, precisely Jon is always associated with  _ **snow**_  (his surname and his  _-white as snow-_  direwolf Ghost);  _ **ice**_  (The Wall);  _ **winter**_ (Starks motto) and  ** _Winterfell_** , his home. He is the “[ _Snow of Winterfell_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasearchoficeandfire.com%2F%3Fq%3DThe%2Bsinger%2Brose%2Bto%2Bhis%2Bfeet.%2B%2522I%2527m%2BMance%2BRayder%252C%2522%2Bhe%2Bsaid%2Bas%2Bhe%2Bput%2Baside%2Bthe%2Blute.%2B%2522And%2Byou%2Bare%2BNed%2BStark%2527s%2Bbastard%252C%2Bthe%2BSnow%2Bof%2BWinterfell.%2522%26scope%255B%255D%3Dagot%26scope%255B%255D%3Dadwd%26scope%255B%255D%3Dacok%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtwow%26scope%255B%255D%3Dasos%26scope%255B%255D%3Daffc&t=ZTAyNjEyMDdhOWVmODA0OTE1Mzk2YTI2NWE2MzE4Y2U2MmI2YWUyMCxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1)”:

> _The boy absorbed that all in silence. **He had the Stark face if not the name: long, solemn, guarded, a face that gave nothing away.** Whoever his mother had been, she had left little of herself in her son._
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Tyrion II**

> _She might have overlooked a dozen bastards for Ned’s sake, so long as they were out of sight. **Jon was never out of sight, and as he grew, he looked more like Ned than any of the trueborn sons she bore him.**_
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Catelyn II**

> _“A shade more exhausting than needlework,” Jon observed._
> 
> _“A shade more fun than needlework,” Arya gave back at him. Jon grinned, reached over, and messed up her hair. Arya flushed. **They had always been close. Jon had their father’s face, as she did.**_
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Arya I**

> _Sansa could never understand how two sisters, born only two years apart, could be so different. **It would have been easier if Arya had been a bastard, like their half brother Jon. She even looked like Jon, with the long face and brown hair of the Starks, and nothing of their lady mother in her face or her coloring.**_
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Sansa I**

> _“Who’s this one now?“ Craster said before Jon could go. **“He has the look of a Stark.”**_
> 
> _“My steward and squire, Jon Snow.”_ _  
> _
> 
> **—A Clash of Kings - Jon III**

His northern features are the perfect disguise to hide his true parentage. He is acknowledged as a Stark just by looking at his face. He looks like a younger version of Ned.

Now let’s ask the following question: It is posible for Sansa to be attracted by a man with the Stark look?

As I said earlier, this line:  _‘Hollow knights turning into dragons’_ , makes me thing about a change in Sansa’s taste in men, but maybe not a change to something new, but a change back to her first instincts regarding men. So, this is a good time to remind you all that Sansa’s first crush was a Brother of the Night’s Watch:

> _“Bronze Yohn knows me,” she reminded him. **“He was a guest at Winterfell when his son rode north to take the black.” She had fallen wildly in love with Ser Waymar, she remembered dimly, but that was a lifetime ago, when she was a stupid little girl.**  “And that was not the only time. Lord Royce saw … he saw Sansa Stark again at King’s Landing, during the Hand’s tourney.”_
> 
> **—A Feast for Crows - Alayne I**

And how does Ser Waymar Royce looked?

> _**Ser Waymar Royce was the youngest son of an ancient house with too many heirs. He was a handsome youth of eighteen, grey-eyed and graceful and slender as a knife.** _
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Prologue**

Shall we see Jon Snow’s description now?

> _**Jon’s eyes were a grey so dark they seemed almost black, but there was little they did not see. He was of an age with Robb, but they did not look alike. Jon was slender where Robb was muscular, dark where Robb was fair, graceful and quick where his half brother was strong and fast.** _
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Bran I**

Sansa also compares and/or associates Bronze Yohn, Ser Waymar Royce’s Dad, with her own Dad, Ned:

> _Last of all came the Royces, Lord Nestor and Bronze Yohn. The Lord of Runestone stood as tall as the Hound. Though his hair was grey and his face lined, Lord Yohn still looked as though he could break younger men like twigs in those huge gnarled hands. **His seamed and solemn face brought back all of Sansa’s memories of his time at Winterfell.** She remembered him at table, speaking quietly with her mother. She heard his voice booming off the walls when he rode back from a hunt with a buck behind his saddle. She could see him in the yard, a practice sword in hand, hammering her father to the ground and turning to defeat Ser Rodrik as well. He will know me. How could he not?  **She considered throwing herself at his feet to beg for his protection.** He never fought for Robb, why should he fight for me? The war is finished and Winterfell is fallen. “Lord Royce,” she asked timidly, “will you have a cup of wine, to take the chill off?”_
> 
> _**Bronze Yohn had slate-grey eyes** , half-hidden beneath the bushiest eyebrows she had ever seen. They crinkled when he looked down at her. “Do I know you, girl?”_
> 
> **—A Feast for Crows - Alayne I**

See?  ** _Solemn faces and grey eyes._**  There is a pattern here: Waymar looks like a younger version of Bronze Yohn, just like Jon looks like a younger version of Ned. Sansa compares and/or associates the older men and the younger ones both ride north to the Wall and become Sworn Brothers of the Night’s Watch…

…And Sansa fell wildly in love with Ser Waymar, and Jon fell in love with a  **wildling girl kissed by fire…**

…And guess how Sansa’s hair is described???  

> _“A shade more exhausting than needlework,” Jon observed._
> 
> _“A shade more fun than needlework,” Arya gave back at him. Jon grinned, reached over, and messed up her hair. Arya flushed. They had always been close. **Jon had their father’s face** , as she did. They were the only ones.  **Robb and Sansa and Bran and even little Rickon all took after the Tullys, with easy smiles and fire in their hair.** When Arya had been little, she had been afraid that meant that she was a bastard too. It had been Jon she had gone to in her fear, and Jon who had reassured her._
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Arya I**

See?  _Fire in her hair._

##  _Fire in her hair._

##  _FIRE IN HER HAIR._

##  **_OH GEORGE!_ **

Besides all that, take note that Sansa, before she met Yoren, had always imagined the Night’s Watch to be men like her Uncle Benjen  _-who had the Stark look-_. She recalled that in the songs, they were called the black knights of the Wall. That is to say, Sansa had a high regard for the men who take the black and associated them with her beloved knights from the songs.  

And finally, let’s ask this question as well: It is posible for Jon to be attracted by a womanlike Sansa? I firmly believe that the answer is YES!

As Bran pointed out, there was little Jon’s eyes did not see. Jon was able to describe exactly what Sansa was feeling while walking inside Winterfell’s Great Hall beside Joffrey:  _ **“Sansa looked ‘radiant’ as she walked beside him”**_ Jon thought; and after all, back then, Sansa thought this about Joffrey:  ** _“He was all she ever dreamt her prince should be, tall and handsome and strong, with hair like gold.”_** Jon could sense Sansa’s emotions regarding Joffrey even if those emotions displeased him, because Jon was also able to clearly see Joffrey’s true nature:  ** _“but Jon did not like Joffrey’s pouty lips or the bored, disdainful way he looked at Winterfell’s Great Hall.”_**

As observant as Jon is, he knows Sansa very well, even if they are not close; and I believe that Jon also knows a lot about Sansa due to Arya. In fact, Jon appreciates many of Sansa’s traits, which others seem to dismiss as stupid [[1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasearchoficeandfire.com%2F%3Fq%3DSansa%2Bwould%2Bhave%2Bsighed%2Band%2Bshed%2Ba%2Btear%2Bfor%2Btrue%2Blove%252C%2Bbut%2BArya%2Bjust%2Bthought%2Bit%2Bwas%2Bstupid.%26scope%255B%255D%3Dagot%26scope%255B%255D%3Dadwd%26scope%255B%255D%3Dacok%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtwow%26scope%255B%255D%3Dasos%26scope%255B%255D%3Daffc%26povs%255B%255D%3DArya&t=YmNkZWI1NThlZmZjMWJhYTBhNzE5ODdiNjQ0ZThlZWRiNGIyNWUxMCxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1)] [[2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasearchoficeandfire.com%2F%3Fq%3D%2522Some%2Bbooks.%2BI%2Blike%2Bthe%2Bfighting%2Bstories.%2BMy%2Bsister%2BSansa%2Blikes%2Bthe%2Bkissing%2Bstories%252C%2Bbut%2Bthose%2Bare%2Bstupid.%2522%26scope%255B%255D%3Dagot%26scope%255B%255D%3Dadwd%26scope%255B%255D%3Dacok%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtwow%26scope%255B%255D%3Dasos%26scope%255B%255D%3Daffc&t=Yjg0NmNmZjkwMWNkZWM2MDcxNjgwNDk3NjNhODcxNDgxYmUyN2VjMyxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1)] [[3](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasearchoficeandfire.com%2F%3Fq%3Dstupid%2Blittle%2Bbird%26scope%255B%255D%3Dagot%26scope%255B%255D%3Dadwd%26scope%255B%255D%3Dacok%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtwow%26scope%255B%255D%3Dasos%26scope%255B%255D%3Daffc%26povs%255B%255D%3DSansa&t=ZGUxY2ZmNzMzOGM5MzVmYjMyZDdiODExMjZhYWE2MzIwZTNhNmM2OSxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1)]: her innocence, her singing, her courteous nature, her love for pretty things, and her naive belief in romantic stories:

> _The pale pink light of dawn sparkled on branch and leaf and stone. Every blade of grass was carved from emerald, every drip of water turned to diamond. Flowers and mushrooms alike wore coats of glass. Even the mud puddles had a bright brown sheen. Through the shimmering greenery, the black tents of his brothers were encased in a fine glaze of ice._
> 
> _**So there is magic beyond the Wall after all. He found himself thinking of his sisters, perhaps because he’d dreamed of them last night. Sansa would call this an enchantment, and tears would fill her eyes at the wonder of it** , but Arya would run out laughing and shouting, wanting to touch it all._
> 
> **—A Clash of Kings - Jon III**

> _“Gilly, he called me. For the gillyflower.”_
> 
> _**“That’s pretty.” He remembered Sansa telling him once that he should say that whenever a lady told him her name. He could not help the girl, but perhaps the courtesy would please her. “Is it Craster who frightens you, Gilly?”** _
> 
> **—A Clash of Kings - Jon III**

> _He thought of Robb, with snowflakes melting in his hair. Kill the boy and let the man be born. He thought of Bran, clambering up a tower wall, agile as a monkey. Of Rickon’s breathless laughter. **Of Sansa, brushing out Lady’s coat and singing to herself. You know nothing, Jon Snow.**  He thought of Arya, her hair as tangled as a bird’s nest. I made him a warm cloak from the skins of the six whores who came with him to Winterfell … I want my bride back … I want my bride back … I want my bride back …_
> 
> **—A Dance with Dragons - Jon XIII**

So, YES, I firmly believe that a man like Jon, lacking and in need of the sweetness of a woman, could easily fall for a loving creature like Sansa.  ~~There’s also the red hair issue featuring Catelyn and Ygritte.~~

Jon and Sansa also share the dream of rebuild Winterfell and the Stark dynasty by having children with the names of their beloved father and siblings.

See? They are destined to meet again in the north and help each other to slay their enemies and achieve their dreams together.

##  **V. BETROTHED TO THE DRAGON’S HEIR***

_(*Although is not confirmed in the Books yet, from now on I’m going to assume openly that R+L=J is true and also that Jon possibly is Rhaegar’s -trueborn- son)_

Now we just got to the part that makes me decide to write this post. Because while I was searching for any connections between Sansa and dragons I found a passage that contains a huge foreshadowing of  _ **‘Sansa being the betrothed of the dragon’s heir’**_. And this foreshadowing could be the confirmation of the fifth Sansa’s betrothed being a member of House Targaryen, according to the Theory of the Tourney at Ashford Meadow.

As I said before, following the pattern stablished by the five final champions of the Tourney at Ashford Meadow, Sansa Stark first betrothed would be a man of House Baratheon, as it actually was. Joffrey Baratheon was Sansa’s first betrothed. And Sansa’s fifth betrothed would be a Prince of House Targaryen. And I believe that man would be Jon Snow.

Let’s go back to this line:  ** _“Someplace no stag ever found… though a dragon might.”_**  In the text the word  _‘someplace’_  refers to where Brienne’s supposed “sister” is  _-the beautiful highborn maid of three-and-ten that has blue eyes and auburn hair-_. But in the history of ASOIAF universe, the word  _‘someplace’_  could also refer to the heart of a Stark girl.

Joffrey and Jon, Jon and Joffrey. I have a theory about them, I called it the  _‘JoJo Theory’_. Maybe one day I will turn my thoughts on them into words. But for now, let’s talk about these two in relation to Sansa.

Joffrey and Jon are supposed to be the sons of two best friends: Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark respectively. But none of them are really that. And I think they both were living the other’s life. I mean, Joffrey took Jon’s real place in the world, as Jon took Joffrey’s.  

Joffrey, who is supposed to be the trueborn son and heir of King Robert Baratheon, is truly a little shit bastard, the illegitimate child of Jaime Lannister. [And he is the vicious, despicable type of bastard as well](https://butterflies-dragons.tumblr.com/post/162247179069/say-something-nice-about-joffrey).

On the other hand, Jon who is suppose to be the baseborn son of Ned Stark, is actually the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and the last Targaryen heir to the Iron Throne. And he is the very opposite of the vicious, despicable Joffrey. Jon is brave and has a noble heart.

Also note that the real fathers of Joffrey and Jon are the men who Cersei and Lyanna choose over Robert; that is to say: Jaime and Rhaegar.

So, reading again this line:  ** _“Someplace no stag ever found… though a dragon might.”_** , we know that in the past that line was true, as Robert Baratheon never found his way to Lyanna Stark’s heart unlike Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. And it could be true again, in the future, as Joffrey (no stag) never really found his way to Sansa’s heart, but Jon (who is also a dragon) might do. Let’s see:  

> _His half sisters escorted the royal princes. Arya was paired with plump young Tommen, whose white-blond hair was longer than hers. **Sansa, two years older, drew the crown prince, Joffrey Baratheon. He was twelve, younger than Jon or Robb, but taller than either, to Jon’s vast dismay.**  Prince Joffrey had his sister’s hair and his mother’s deep green eyes. A thick tangle of blond curls dripped down past his golden choker and high velvet collar.  **Sansa looked radiant as she walked beside him, but Jon did not like Joffrey’s pouty lips or the bored, disdainful way he looked at Winterfell’s Great Hall.**_
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Jon I**

Jon was obviously jealous of Joffrey, in the same fashion he was of Robb. Joffrey was  _‘trueborn’_ , a royal prince, the heir of the Iron Throne, with a place of honor at the table just below the dais where the King and Queen were seated, handsome, taller than him despite being younger, and on top of all that, Joffrey got the beautiful radiant girl by his side. Jon just couldn’t believe why, while having all of that, Joffrey and his pouty wormy lips gave Winterfell’s Great Hall a bored and disdainful look.  

You don’t believe Jon was jealous of Joffrey? Read this then:

> _“Then you saw us all. Prince Joffrey and Prince Tommen, Princess Myrcella, my brothers Robb and Bran and Rickon, my sisters Arya and Sansa. You saw them walk the center aisle with every eye upon them and take their seats at the table just below the dais where the king and queen were seated.”_
> 
> _“I remember.”_
> 
> _**“And did you see where I was seated, Mance?” He leaned forward. “Did you see where they put the bastard?”** _
> 
> **—A Storm of Swords - Jon**

I know that in this scene, Jon was trying to convince Mance that he really wanted to join the freefolk. He was trying to deceive him and infiltrate into the enemy’s camp. Despite that, the things Jon said to Mance at that moment, rang true. So in the end, Jon did convince Mance and he ended up joining the freefolk, as a covert mission entrusted to him by Qhorin Halfhand.

Still you don’t believe me when I said Jon was jealous of Joffrey? Listen to Sansa herself then:

> _“What did you think of Prince Joff, sister? He’s very gallant, don’t you think?”_
> 
> _**“Jon says he looks like a girl,” Arya said.** _
> 
> _Sansa sighed as she stitched._ **_“Poor Jon,” she said. “He gets jealous because he’s a bastard.”_ **
> 
> _“He’s our brother,” Arya said, much too loudly. Her voice cut through the afternoon quiet of the tower room._
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones, Arya I**
> 
> Now tell me that Jon saying that ‘Joffrey looks like a girl’ is not proof enough of Jon Snow being obviously jealous of the crown prince.

But Jon Snow  ~~[who knows nothing, except, maybe, that Joffrey is truly a little shit](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasearchoficeandfire.com%2F%3Fq%3DJoffrey%2Bis%2Btruly%2Ba%2Blittle%2Bshit%26scope%255B%255D%3Dagot%26scope%255B%255D%3Dadwd%26scope%255B%255D%3Dacok%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtwow%26scope%255B%255D%3Dasos%26scope%255B%255D%3Daffc&t=ZDFjYzY4ZmVlMWRmYmFkYjdhNDgzYzJhNzFlNmQzMjhkMDkwNzU4OSxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1)~~ , has no idea that Joffrey was living  _ **his life**_.

And his sisters  ~~cousins~~ , Sansa and Arya, unbeknownst to him, expose this truth to Ned while talking about Joffrey’s hair color (note that Ned always knew who Jon’s real father is):  

> _“Father, I only just now remembered, I can’t go away, I’m to marry Prince Joffrey.” She tried to smile bravely for him. **“I love him, Father, I truly truly do, I love him as much as Queen Naerys loved Prince Aemon the Dragonknight, as much as Jonquil loved Ser Florian. I want to be his queen and have his babies.”**_
> 
> _**“Sweet one,” her father said gently, “listen to me. When you’re old enough, I will make you a match with a high lord who’s worthy of you, someone brave and gentle and strong. This match with Joffrey was a terrible mistake. That boy is no Prince Aemon, you must believe me.”** _
> 
> _“He is!“ Sansa insisted. "I don’t want someone brave and gentle, I want him. We’ll be ever so happy, just like in the songs, you’ll see. **I’ll give him a son with golden hair, and one day he’ll be the king of all the realm, the greatest king that ever was, as brave as the wolf and as proud as the lion.**_
> 
> _"Arya made a face. "Not if Joffrey’s his father,” she said. “He’s a liar and a craven and anyhow **he’s a stag, not a lion.”**_
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Sansa III**

> _**"All three are Jaime’s,” he said. It was not a question.** _
> 
> _“Thank the gods.”_
> 
> _The seed is strong, Jon Arryn had cried on his deathbed, and so it was. **All those bastards, all with hair as black as night.** Grand Maester Malleon recorded the last mating between stag and lion, some ninety years ago, when Tya Lannister wed Gowen Baratheon, third son of the reigning lord. Their only issue, an unnamed boy described in Malleon’s tome as a large and lusty lad born with a full head of black hair, died in infancy. Thirty years before that a male Lannister had taken a Baratheon maid to wife. She had given him three daughters and a son, each black-haired.  **No matter how far back Ned searched in the brittle yellowed pages, always he found the gold yielding before the coal.**_
> 
> _“A dozen years,” Ned said. “How is it that you have had no children by the king?”_
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Eddard XII**

I can clearly imagine Ned thinking about how he had to hide  **Jon Snow, the heir of the Last Dragon** , as his bastard; while Joffrey, an actual bastard, was living the life that could have been Jon’s, had Rhaegar prevailed over Robert. 

[This kind of ‘switched at birth’ case between Jon and Joffrey](http://jonandsansagifs.tumblr.com/post/147396204315/requested-by-qinaliel) and the possibility of Jon being Sansa’s fifth Targaryen betrothed, is actually foreshadowed in the Books. Let’s read this passage from Sansa’s first chapter in ACOK:

> _The morning of King Joffrey’s name day dawned bright and windy, with **the long tail of the great comet**  visible through the high scuttling clouds.  **Sansa was watching it from her tower window**  when Ser Arys Oakheart arrived to escort her down to the tourney grounds.  **“What do you think it means?” she asked him.**_
> 
> _**“Glory to your betrothed,”**  Ser Arys answered at once. “See how it flames across the sky today on His Grace’s name day, as if the gods themselves had raised a banner in his honor.  **The smallfolk have named it King Joffrey’s Comet.”**_
> 
> _Doubtless that was what they told Joffrey; Sansa was not so sure. **“I’ve heard servants calling it the Dragon’s Tail.”**_
> 
> _**“King Joffrey sits where Aegon the Dragon once sat, in the castle built by his son,” Ser Arys said. “He is the dragon’s heir—and crimson is the color of House Lannister, another sign.**  This comet is sent to herald Joffrey’s ascent to the throne, I have no doubt. It means that he will triumph over his enemies._
> 
> _"Is it true? she wondered. Would the gods be so cruel? Her mother was one of Joffrey’s enemies now, her brother Robb another. Her father had died by the king’s command. **Must Robb and her lady mother die next? The comet was red, but Joffrey was Baratheon as much as Lannister, and their sigil was a black stag on a golden field. Shouldn’t the gods have sent Joff a golden comet?**_
> 
> **— A Clash of Kings - Sansa I**

See? From  _ **“Glory to your betrothed,”**_  to  _ **“King Joffrey sits where Aegon the Dragon once sat, in the castle built by his son” “He is the dragon’s heir”**_ Every word from Arys Oakheart’s mouth evokes Jon, not Joffrey. Joffrey is not a dragon, far less the dragon’s heir; [he’s not even a stag](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasearchoficeandfire.com%2F%3Fq%3DSo%2BNed%2Bbent%2Bhis%2Bhead%2Band%2Bwrote%252C%2Bbut%2Bwhere%2Bthe%2Bking%2Bhad%2Bsaid%2B%2522my%2Bson%2BJoffrey%252C%2522%2Bhe%2Bscrawled%2B%2522my%2Bheir%2522%2Binstead.%26scope%255B%255D%3Dagot%26scope%255B%255D%3Dadwd%26scope%255B%255D%3Dacok%26scope%255B%255D%3Dtwow%26scope%255B%255D%3Dasos%26scope%255B%255D%3Daffc%26povs%255B%255D%3DEddard&t=NmQ5YjU3NTgwMzJlODk2NGQ3OTI5YzkxZGNhOWNiZTU5YTM5MjQ0MSxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1).

If Joffrey had truly been the son of Robert Baratheon, he indeed would have had a bit of Targaryen blood, because Robert’s grandmother was the [Princess Rhaelle Targaryen](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fawoiaf.westeros.org%2Findex.php%2FRhaelle_Targaryen&t=Y2E5ODkxODMxYzQyNzhjZWJkNjcyMTExOTYyYWNmMDA4ZmI0NGEwOCxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1), but that’s not the case.  

And the red comet could never be ‘Joffrey’s Comet’ as Sansa correctly pointed out when she said:  **“ _Shouldn’t the gods have sent Joff a golden comet?”_**  The servants were right; the red comet was related to dragons, just as the person who knows everything in ASOIAF stated emphatically:  

> _Bran asked Septon Chayle about the comet while they were sorting through some scrolls snatched from the library fire. "It is the sword that slays the season,” he replied, and soon after the white raven came from Oldtown bringing word of autumn, so doubtless he was right._
> 
> _**Though Old Nan did not think so, and she’d lived longer than any of them. “Dragons,” she said, lifting her head and sniffing. She was near blind and could not see the comet, yet she claimed she could smell it. “It be dragons, boy,” she insisted.**  Bran got no princes from Nan, no more than he ever had._
> 
> _Hodor said only, “Hodor.” That was all he ever said._
> 
> **—A Clash of Kings - Bran I**

Sadly the last part of this passage from Sansa’s first chapter in ACOK, also foreshadowed the Red Wedding. The Lannisters once more would take her family from her; this time Catelyn and Robb.

But let’s stick with the good part, the part where she is called the  ** _betrothed of the dragon’s heir_** , that is not Joffrey, but Jon Snow, her own Dragonknight, her Black Knight of the Wall, her dark haired prince hiding in the north. We can only hope that this time the betrothal will end in a real marriage, because Sansa’s betrothal record isn’t so good thus far:

  * Joffrey Baratheon (the Psychopath Bastard), the betrothal was broken.
  * Willas Tyrell (the Cripple), the betrothal was cancelled.
  * Tyrion Lannister (the Imp), the marriage was not consummated.
  * Harrold Hardying (the Arse), the betrothal still stands but the bride is Alayne Stone.
  * Jon Snow ( ~~is dead but on the third day he will rise again from the dead~~ ).



But against the odds, I believe Sansa will wear a Targaryen Cloak, and under that protection, she will slay her enemies.  

##  **VI. A TARGARYEN CLOAK**

As I mentioned before, in the Books Sansa is in the Vale in the guise of Alayne Stone, eating [lemony lemony lemon cakes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasearchoficeandfire.com%2F%3Fq%3Dlemony%2Blemony%2Blemon%2Bcakes%26scope%255B%255D%3Daffc&t=OGVlNWE0MjczYzA2ZjYyNThlZGZmYWQ5NmQ3MGQyYjkxMTg4NzY0OSxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1) and trying to [charm, entice and bewitch Harry the Arse the Heir](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchive.is%2FWPDo4&t=NjhjMGFlNDg1ZjUwMGY4MTdiM2NjNDMwMTgwMDE1NWFiZDNlMzZlMyxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1), her fourth betrothed:

> _Harrold Hardyng, often called Harry the Heir and sometimes **the Young Falcon** , is a gallant, handsome squire, and a ward of Lady Anya Waynwood.  **He is the heir presumptive of Lord Robert Arryn and would ascend to rule the Vale as "Harrold Arryn” should Lord Robert die without issue.**  _[[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fawoiaf.westeros.org%2Findex.php%2FHarrold_Hardyng&t=ZjJkNTRiMGQ0M2I1ZGNkNzExZjgxNTNhZDgwZmE3OTUxMjhkZDFjMCxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1)]

> _The Arryn sigil is a sky-blue falcon soaring against a white moon on a sky-blue field._ [[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fawoiaf.westeros.org%2Findex.php%2FHouse_Arryn&t=M2Y4ZGM5NjYyMTZmYjNjYzk1ODI0ZTU1YmQ0NTkyMDljOTdhZTYwZSxPNVpxN3N2aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AqOp2V-Aompakif6TKfPSaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbutterflies-dragons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162797291864%2Fsansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an&m=1)]

Shortly before Sansa found out about her fourth betrothal, while observing a blue falcon, she wished she had wings, but not precisely falcon wings; she just wanted to fly from her tower/cage and be free:

> _A falcon soared above the frozen waterfall, blue wings spread wide against the morning sky. **Would that I had wings as well.**_
> 
> **—A Feast for Crows - Alayne I**

Unbeknownst to Sansa, she is imagined by the smallfolk as a  _‘ **winged wolf’**_ who freed herself from her captors and flew away: 

> _“What wife?”_
> 
> _“I forgot, you’ve been hiding under a rock. **The northern girl. Winterfell’s daughter. We heard she killed the king with a spell, and afterward changed into a wolf with big leather wings like a bat, and flew out a tower window.**  But she left the dwarf behind and Cersei means to have his head.”_
> 
> _That’s stupid, Arya thought. Sansa only knows songs, not spells, and she’d never marry the Imp._
> 
> **—A Storm of Swords - Arya XIII**

Big leather wings reminds me of dragons instead of bats, and I think that was George’s intention, he was subtly referring to dragon’s wings:

> _**“Tell me how my child died.”** _
> 
> _“He never lived, my princess. The women say …”_
> 
> _(…)_
> 
> _“They say the child was …”_
> 
> _(…)_
> 
> _**“Monstrous,”**  Mirri Maz Duur finished for him. The knight was a powerful man, yet Dany understood in that moment that the maegi was stronger, and crueler, and infinitely more dangerous.  **“Twisted. I drew him forth myself. He was scaled like a lizard, blind, with the stub of a tail and small leather wings like the wings of a bat.**  When I touched him, the flesh sloughed off the bone, and inside he was full of graveworms and the stink of corruption. He had been dead for years._
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Daenerys IX**

> _In the center of the Plaza of Pride stood a red brick fountain whose waters smelled of brimstone, and in **the center of the fountain a monstrous harpy**  made of hammered bronze. Twenty feet tall she reared. She had a woman’s face, with gilded hair, ivory eyes, and pointed ivory teeth. Water gushed yellow from her heavy breasts.  **But in place of arms she had the wings of a bat or a dragon** , her legs were the legs of an eagle, and behind she wore a scorpion’s curled and venomous tail._
> 
> **—A Storm of Swords - Daenerys II**

So, the fascinating image of  _ **Sansa as a wolf with big leather wings**_  created by George in ASOS, for me is a foreshadowing of her, in the future, wearing a Targaryen Cloak.

##  **VII. THE PRINCE THAT WAS PROMISED ~~BY NED~~**

When Ned told Sansa that her betrothal to Joffrey was a terrible mistake, he also promised to make a better match for her:

> _“Father, I only just now remembered, I can’t go away, I’m to marry Prince Joffrey.” She tried to smile bravely for him. **“I love him, Father, I truly truly do, I love him as much as Queen Naerys loved Prince Aemon the Dragonknight, as much as Jonquil loved Ser Florian. I want to be his queen and have his babies.”**_
> 
> _**“Sweet one,” her father said gently, “listen to me. When you’re old enough, I will make you a match with a high lord who’s worthy of you, someone brave and gentle and strong. This match with Joffrey was a terrible mistake. That boy is no Prince Aemon, you must believe me.”** _
> 
> _“He is!“ Sansa insisted. "I don’t want someone brave and gentle, I want him. We’ll be ever so happy, just like in the songs, you’ll see. **I’ll give him a son with golden hair, and one day he’ll be the king of all the realm, the greatest king that ever was, as brave as the wolf and as proud as the lion.”**  _
> 
> _Arya made a face. "Not if Joffrey’s his father,” she said. “He’s a liar and a craven and anyhow **he’s a stag, not a lion.”**_
> 
> **—A Game of Thrones - Sansa III**

It is very probable that Ned was not thinking about Jon Snow when she promised someone brave and gentle and strong for Sansa. But the mentioned qualities certainly suit Jon very well. And the mention of Prince Aemon the Dragonknight with all the parallels shared with Jon, make me think of no other than him.

Also, please read these quotes:

> _"You said you’d help me,” Gilly reminded him._
> 
> _“I said Jon would help you. **Jon’s brave, and he’s a good fighter** , but I think he’s dead now. I’m a craven. And fat. Look how fat I am. Besides, Lord Mormont’s hurt. Can’t you see? I couldn’t leave the Lord Commander.”_
> 
> _“Child,” said the other old woman, “that old crow’s gone before you. Look.”_
> 
> **—A Storm of Swords - Samwell II**

Jon is brave, a good fighter and willing to help women and children in need, in other words, the epitome of chivalry.

> _**“My father once told me that some men are not worth having,”** Jon finished. “A bannerman who is brutal or unjust dishonors his liege lord as well as himself.”_
> 
> _“Craster is his own man. He has sworn us no vows. Nor is he subject to our laws. **Your heart is noble, Jon** , but learn a lesson here. We cannot set the world to rights. That is not our purpose. The Night’s Watch has other wars to fight.”_
> 
> _Other wars. Yes. I must remember. “Jarman Buckwell said I might have need of my sword soon.”_
> 
> **—A Clash of Kings - Jon III**

Jon is not only brave and a good fighter; he also has a noble heart and pursues justice, in other words, a man who is worthy.   

> _“Swimming? In the storm?” She laughed at the notion. “Is this a trick t’ get the clothes off me, Jon Snow?”_
> 
> _“Do I need a trick for that now?” he teased. “Or is that you can’t swim a stroke?” **Jon was a strong swimmer himself** , having learned the art as a boy in Winterfell’s great moat._
> 
> _Ygritte punched his arm. “You know nothing, Jon Snow. **I’m half a fish** , I’ll have you know.”_
> 
> **—A Storm of Swords - Jon V**

Jon is strong, a strong swimmer.  ~~Have you seen the bodies of the swimmers during the Olympics???~~  He also likes girls  ~~kissed by fire~~ with fire in their hair and that are half a fish…  ~~See? There is a pattern here: Catelyn, Ygritte… Sansa… **OH GEORGE!**~~

Who would be better for Sansa than a man who was raised by her own father? Also, take into account that our good old [Ned Stark always, always, always kept his promises](http://bruceewayne.tumblr.com/post/160026518908/i-was-with-her-when-she-died-ned-reminded-the), no matter what, and not even the death could prevent him from keeping his word.

And just imagine how Sansa would feel/react when she finds out that:

  1. Jon beheaded Janos Slynt.
  2. Jon refused Stannis’ offer to get legitimized as Jon Stark and be named Lord of Winterfell, because he did not want to despoil her of her rights.
  3. Jon fondly imagined her amazement should she gaze upon the magic beyond The Wall.
  4. Jon put in practice her lessons about being courteous with girls.
  5. Jon lovingly remembered how she’d brush out Lady’s coat, singing to herself, before he died.
  6. ~~Jon was jealous of Joffrey because she looked radiant walking beside that little shit.~~
  7. ~~Jon had a wildling girlfriend with fire in her hair that was half a fish.~~



##  *****FAITH IN MEN RESTORED*****

I rest my case.

[Originally posted on Tumblr on Jul 9th, 2017](https://butterflies-dragons.tumblr.com/post/162797291864/sansa-stark-a-wolf-with-dragon-wings-i-an)


End file.
